There has been a great deal of technological developments in the water sport/boating industry centered around the use of different and even exotic materials ranging from plastic to carbon graphite, in the manufacture of kayak paddles. However, little attention has been paid to the actual design of kayak paddles. The same basic paddle shaft and blade design continue to be manufactured and used by kayakers. Some attempts have been made to “sell” the public on the “bent shaft” design, and the recent “wing” blade design is recommended for “special use” by “advanced” kayakers (e.g., Olympic-level whitewater kayaking competition). However, limited effort has been expended in developing a more functionally engineered, ergonomic design of the shaft and the blade for the average and aging kayaker. There has been little done to advance the “touring paddle” design, so as to improve the efficiency of the basic paddle stroke for this class of user “touring” his or her kayak across a body of water. As a result, current kayak touring paddle designs have progressed little from the age old paddle configuration.